The present invention relates to processing for reproducing a partial or entire three-dimensional scene, in which a plurality of digitized videos or animation appear, into a three-dimensional shape, and converting the three-dimensional shape into a three-dimensional model to be displayed in computer graphics.
In order to reproduce a three-dimensional shape by using a three-dimensional scene that is a two-dimensional image, in which a three-dimensional object such as a plurality of videos or animation appears, it is required to appropriately grasp the correspondence between a plurality of videos or between a plurality of frames (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cbetween imagesxe2x80x9d).
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart of processing in a conventional method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene. In FIG. 1, when two-dimensional data such as a plurality of videos or animation to be reproduced is given (Operation 101), the correspondence between images is investigated (Operation 102). According to a conventional method, obtaining the consistency of vertexes at coordinate positions of a three-dimensional shape is the mainstream; however, at this point, the consistency or the like of each plane or side, in particular, a pattern or an arbitrary point in each plane is not taken into consideration.
Only a three-dimensional shape is reproduced based on the correspondence between vertexes (Operation 103). Herein, a three-dimensional shape is reproduced only by using vertexes in accordance with triangulation or the like, and sides or planes are not present. Then, a geometric model is applied (Operation 104), whereby a three-dimensional model having planes, sides, or the like is reproduced. Finally, texture is attached to each plane of the three-dimensional model to reproduce a pattern (Operation 105), whereby reproduction of the three-dimensional shape is completed. The reproduced three-dimensional model is output in accordance with a data format of computer graphics to be used (Operation 106), whereby the three-dimensional model can be used as a vector value.
In order to enhance the precision of reproduction of a three-dimensional shape in investigation of the correspondence between images and reproduction of a three-dimensional shape, an appropriate model has been conventionally utilized often. For example, JP 9 (1997)-69170 A discloses a method for generating a three-dimensional model, in particular, by applying a plane model containing texture pattern information to a three-dimensional shape, and attaching the plane model to each surface of a three-dimensional model, so as to reproduce a three-dimensional shape.
However, according to the above-mentioned method, a depth and the like in a three-dimensional model are not taken into consideration when texture model pattern information to be modeled as a plane model is obtained. This causes a shift between the depth and the pattern image, resulting in an unnatural three-dimensional model. Further, in the case where an error is caused in obtaining a three-dimensional shape, a portion, which can be approximated merely by being attached to a three-dimensional model as a plane model, is also excluded as inappropriate texture pattern information, so that such a portion will not be attached to a three-dimensional model.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problem, and its object is to provide a method and apparatus for realizing processing in which a three-dimensional model is considered from the beginning of the processing in reproduction of a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene based on a plurality of images, and reproducing the shape and the pattern with good precision.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention is a method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene forming a three-dimensional model used for computer graphics based on a plurality of images, including: capturing the plurality of images, storing the captured images, selecting a plurality of frames to which processing is applied from the stored images, and extracting correspondence between the plurality of images; inputting the three-dimensional model to be a base, storing the input three-dimensional model, selecting the three-dimensional model that defines geometric properties of a target object in the images, and specifying correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; deforming the three-dimensional model while satisfying both the obtained correspondence between the images and the obtained correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; generating a pattern image to be attached to a surface of the three-dimensional model, based on a shape of the final three-dimensional model obtained by the deforming, and the specified correspondence between the final three-dimensional model and the images; and outputting the completed final three-dimensional model.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the shape of a three-dimensional model can be determined while the correspondence in a pattern is being considered, whereby a shape or the like in a three-dimensional scene can be reproduced as a completed natural three-dimensional model in which a pattern shift or the like does not occur.
Further, in the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is desirable that, in the extracting of the correspondence between the plurality of images, a user can specify the correspondence. The reason for this is that a user can freely add even correspondence which cannot be detected or is unlikely to be detected by a system, whereby a three-dimensional model closer to a real one can be reproduced.
Further, in the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is preferable that, in the extracting of the correspondence between the plurality of images, the correspondence between the plurality of images is determined based on brightness of the images and information obtained by processing the brightness. This is because merely extracting correspondence as a pattern cannot support a change in an image caused by the difference in exposure of a photograph or the like, the strength of a light source, and the like.
Next, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention is a method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene forming a three-dimensional model used for computer graphics based on a plurality of images, including: capturing the plurality of images, storing the captured images, and selecting a plurality of frames to which processing is applied from the stored images; inputting the three-dimensional model to be a base, storing the input three-dimensional model, selecting the three-dimensional model that defines geometric properties of a target object in the images, and specifying correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; deforming the three-dimensional model while investigating portions, between the images, which satisfy the obtained correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; generating a pattern image to be attached to a surface of the three-dimensional model, based on a shape of the final three-dimensional model obtained by the deforming, and the specified correspondence between the final three-dimensional model and the images; and outputting the completed final three-dimensional model.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the shape of a three-dimensional model can be determined while the correspondence in a pattern is being considered, whereby a shape or the like in a three-dimensional scene can be reproduced as a completed natural three-dimensional model in which a pattern shift or the like does not occur.
Further, in the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern of the present invention, it is desirable that, in the deforming of the three-dimensional model and in the generating of a pattern image to a surface of the three-dimensional model, a user can specify a partial change in geometric properties of the three-dimensional model. The reason for this is that a three-dimensional scene is reproduced as a three-dimensional model closer to a real one by finely adjusting application of a three-dimensional model.
Further, in the method for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is preferable that, in the deforming of the three-dimensional model and in the generating of a pattern image to a surface of the three-dimensional model, the three-dimensional model can be replaced. This is because a reproduction precision can be enhanced by providing a chance to use a more appropriate three-dimensional model.
Next, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention is an apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene forming a three-dimensional model used for computer graphics based on a plurality of images, including: an image input part for capturing the plurality of images; an image storing part for storing the images captured from the image input part; an image selecting part for selecting a plurality of frames to which processing is applied from the images stored in the image storing part; an inter-image correspondence obtaining part for extracting correspondence between the plurality of images; a three-dimensional model input part for inputting the three-dimensional model to be a base; a three-dimensional model storing part for storing the three-dimensional model input from the three-dimensional mode input part; a three-dimensional model selecting part for selecting the three-dimensional model that defines geometric properties of a target object in the images; an imagexe2x80x94three-dimensional model correspondence obtaining part for specifying correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; a three-dimensional information reproducing part for deforming the three-dimensional model while satisfying both the correspondence between the images obtained in the inter-image correspondence obtaining part and the correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model obtained in the imagexe2x80x94three-dimensional model correspondence obtaining part; a pattern image generating part for generating a pattern image to be attached to a surface of the three-dimensional model, based on a shape of the final three-dimensional model obtained in the three-dimensional information reproducing part, and the specified correspondence between the final three-dimensional model and the images; and a generated model output part for outputting the completed final three-dimensional model.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the shape of a three-dimensional model can be determined while the correspondence in a pattern is being considered, whereby a shape or the like in a three-dimensional scene can be reproduced as a completed natural three-dimensional model in which a pattern shift or the like does not occur.
Further, in the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is desirable that, in the inter-image correspondence obtaining part, a user can specify the correspondence. The reason for this is that a user can freely add even correspondence which cannot be detected or is unlikely to be detected by a system, whereby a three-dimensional model closer to a real one can be reproduced.
Further, in the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is preferable that, in the inter-image correspondence obtaining part, the correspondence between the plurality of images is determined based on brightness of the images and information obtained by processing the brightness. This is because merely extracting correspondence as a pattern cannot support a change in an image caused by the difference in exposure of a photograph or the like, the strength of a light source, and the like.
Next, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention is an apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene forming a three-dimensional model used for computer graphics based on a plurality of images, including: an image input part for capturing the plurality of images; an image storing part for storing the images captured from the image input part; an image selecting part for selecting a plurality of frames to which processing is applied from the images stored in the image storing part; a three-dimensional model input part for inputting the three-dimensional model to be a base; a three-dimensional model storing part for storing the three-dimensional model input from the three-dimensional mode input part; a three-dimensional model selecting part for selecting the three-dimensional model that defines geometric properties of a target object in the images; an imagexe2x80x94three-dimensional model correspondence obtaining part for specifying correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; a part for simultaneously executing investigation of inter-image correspondence and reproduction of three-dimensional information for deforming the three-dimensional model while investigating portions, between the images, which satisfy the correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model obtained in the imagexe2x80x94three-dimensional model correspondence obtaining part; a pattern image generating part for generating a pattern image to be attached to a surface of the three-dimensional model, based on a shape of the final three-dimensional model obtained in the part for simultaneously executing investigation of inter-image correspondence and reproduction of three-dimensional information, and the specified correspondence between the final three-dimensional model and the images; and a generated model output part for outputting the completed final three-dimensional model.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the shape of a three-dimensional model can be determined while the correspondence in a pattern is being considered, whereby a shape or the like in a three-dimensional scene can be reproduced as a completed natural three-dimensional model in which a pattern shift or the like does not occur.
Further, in the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is desirable that, in the part for simultaneously executing investigation of inter-image correspondence and reproduction of three-dimensional information, and in the pattern image generating part, a user can specify a partial change in geometric properties of the three-dimensional model. The reason for this is that a three-dimensional scene is reproduced as a three-dimensional model closer to a real one by finely adjusting application of a three-dimensional model.
Further, in the apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene of the present invention, it is preferable that, in the part for simultaneously executing investigation of inter-image correspondence and reproduction of three-dimensional information, and in the pattern image generating part, the three-dimensional model can be replaced. This is because a reproduction precision can be enhanced by providing a chance to use a more appropriate three-dimensional model.
Next, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the computer-readable recording medium storing a program to be executed by a computer of the present invention is a computer-readable recording medium storing a program to be executed by a computer for creating a three-dimensional model used for computer graphics based on a plurality of images, the program including: capturing the plurality of images; storing the captured images; selecting a plurality of frames to which processing is applied from the stored images; extracting correspondence between the plurality of images; inputting the three-dimensional model to be a base; storing the input three-dimensional model; selecting the three-dimensional model that defines geometric properties of a target object in the images; specifying correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; deforming the three-dimensional model while satisfying both the obtained correspondence between the images and the obtained correspondence between the images and the three-dimensional model; generating a pattern image to be attached to a surface of the three-dimensional model, based on a shape of the final three-dimensional model obtained by the deforming, and the specified correspondence between the final three-dimensional model and the images; and outputting the completed final three-dimensional model.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the shape of a three-dimensional model can be determined while the correspondence in a pattern is being considered by loading the program onto a computer for execution, whereby an apparatus for reproducing a shape and a pattern in a three-dimensional scene can be realized, which is capable of reproducing a three-dimensional scene as a completed natural three-dimensional model in which a pattern shift or the like does not occur.